


Master's Wish

by JadeKitsune



Category: TMNT TCEST
Genre: M/M, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hurtful joke from Raphael, Donnie thinks he's to boring for his jovial lover. After a rather embarrassing talk with the hotheaded brother Donnie gets an idea that he hopes it will keep Mikey interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Face it Don, Mikey's gettin' bored with ya. All he talks about on girl's night is how he wishes ya'd be more adventurous in bed." 

"Big talk coming from the pounder! Leo is constantly venting about how you never slow down and appreciate being with him." 

"I don't here him complaining when he gets ta top and drill the hell outta me." The gawking shock was worth the shot to his pride. "Point in case Mikey needs somethin' interestin' or creative or he's bound ta get bored with it. The bedroom ain't no exception." With that final blow the hothead sauntered out in victory to find his 

Slumping down to the sofa Don rested his head dejected in his hands. He had no idea what to even come up with to make the bedroom more exciting for his mate. Instantly he flew to his lab and began to research things that could help his situation. There was so much it was overwhelming, how would he ever decide what Mikey would like and what would make him run from the bedroom? Slumping back in the worn chair he sighed, this seemed impossible. Mikey never seemed to have a problem with how things were with their physical relationship an he had stated multiple times that he was happy with the rest of their relationship as well. Never asking for a change or flux...which was really odd for the energetic turtle.

"Maybe Raph is right..." sulking in his lab wasn't getting him anywhere...he needed help. "Maybe Leo can enlighten me....he and Raph also sound like they're having a good time." As if on que the oldest knocked on the door to the lab.

"Leo! Just the turtle I was looking for."

"Uhhh really?" Pausing a but befuddled Leo made his way into the lab and took the empty seat next to his brother. "What's up Don?"

Turning bright pink with nervous embarrassment he shuffled his feet looking intently on his fiddling hands. "Ummm what do..you and Raph...uh..do to keep things....fresh in your relationship?" Swallowing hard the genius tried to keep his mind from screaming.

Leo sat stunned looking blankly at the bundle of nerves before him. "Huh?"

"R-Raph said that Mikey is getting bored with me in the bedroom and you guys are always so....passionate I was hoping you could give me some ideas as to how I could, umm, spice things up for Mikey?"

Blinking past the awkward nature of the question he cleared his throat and tried to think of how to answer his little brother. "Umm well, Raph uhhh, likes to experiment with different things. Uhhh like try new things on each other and sometimes they work out really well."

"Uhh like what? I know this is really weird and awkward but I really need your help." Almost dejectedly He hung his head in his palms. This was so embarrassing and he knew he was putting Leo in a weird position. 

Smiling at the cute display the blue banded brother couldn't deny such an honest plea. "Well one of the first things we tried was bondage." Seeing the confusion and curiosity in his listener's expression he continued. "Sometimes Raph will use rope and tie me up either to the bed or brace, then he'll tease me in every way he knows how to make me want him, sometimes to the point I have to beg for more. Then he uses umm...tools....to stimulate my body." 

"Tools?" this idea sounded promising until the mention of other items. 

"Not tools like what you use to fix things ummm, well they're...ugh come on I'll show you." Grabbing the confused younger he lead the way to the bedroom corridor. 

Donnie's eye went wide at the array of "tools" Leo had produced. The many possibilities seemed to overwhelm his nervous mind set. Each new thing brought a new idea and the thought of using them on Mikey or even further himself stoked a flame he hadn't realized could be lit. Leo in turn explained each use and how to properly prepare a partner for their use. Assuring Donnie that he cleaned and disinfected them after each use with the same dedication as he used on his blades. 

"I don't want an infection just because Raph got lazy." Leo smiled as the glimmer in his brother's eyes returned and with renewed vigor agreed to help the genius in his schemes. "I'll make sure Mikey is so tired he won't want to question anything. I'm sure sparring with Raph would tire them both out while amping them up for some night time fun." 

"I'll make sure Master Splinter is comfortable and has special headphones." Exchanging hands and confirmations they left to set about their tasks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ow ow ow! Agh! Eeeek! RAAAAAAAAAPH!!! Ok Ok you win!" Poor Michelangelo wailed form beneath the onslaught of blows form the emerald terrapin. Once the pain began to lessen he opened his eyes to see a smug hand up offered. "Ya ya, you're lucky Leo traded me a week's worth of last pizza slice for this." standing he chuckled and headed to the door of the dojo.

"Ah come on shell head ya could use the extra workout anyway. I know yer not gett'n much of one at night these days." Amused with the small jeer he didn't expect the whirling back kick delivered to his mid plastron. "Ugh! What the shell Mikey!?"

"Don't you ever make fun my mate again hothead. Donnie might not be as kinky and wild as you are with Leo but at least I can communicate with him." Another sharp blow from his fist sent the older sibling bat to the center dojo and for some reason he was ready to fight again. This time things were going to get serious.

"It was just a joke Mike geez. Calm do-" Blocking the wooden handle of the nun-chuck was a lucky relfex and withing seconds it's twin made a go for his skull. Twisting away he grabbed his sai ready to fight his younger brother. "Mikey really this ain't necessary."

With a forward flip and back hand spring he wrapped the chain of his weapon around his brother's ankle and pulled the brawler off center enough to land another punch. "I'd say it's long over due Raph. You've been hounding Donnie every day since Leo called you unromantic and insensitive. You never let him take the lead without a fight, you constantly want to dominate him, and you-never-listen!" Each final word was a fruitless strike at the emerald body but he didn't let up. He knew the easiest way to put his hotheaded brother off balance was his mouth.

"Really Mikey?! I seem ta remember you whining that Don was too passive!" A lucky punch got the bright ninja square in the jaw. Taking the leverage he continued the pursuit but with no further advantage he decided to try Mikey's own tactic agaisnt him. "You were getting bored with him Mike!" He nearly landed another blow. "Gentle Donnie was too simple in bed right? You were jealous that Leo an' i were have'n all tha fun int he sack." Another punch. "Admit it baby bro, yer dyin' ta know what I do ta Leo every night. Even betta, ya want it done ta ya too." Oh shell

"ENOUGH!!! You're so stupid Raph! Ya I wish Donnie would try something new!" A bad blow to his side. "I want him to lossen up and really be comfortable with me!" A kick. "He's just always so damn careful!" Final blow and he had him pinned under his weight in a wrist lock that would break it if he dared to throw him. "But get this straight Raphael, it's because I love him that I want him to loose control. Not because I want to gain it over him. " With that he left his brother shocked and breathless on the matts. 

"Damnit Mikey, all ya had ta do was ask." Laughing he rolled over and looked at the ceiling to the dojo. Mikey had his points, Leo topped less and less as their relationship grew but it wasn't because of what Mikey thought. Leo wanted to loose control too, to not have to take the lead for once. Ya he could be a little softer and maybe a bit more sappy, but if the means justify the ends isn't it ok? "Ah sell what am I think'n I'll just tell ol' fearless ta be straight with me." Getting up he hurried out the room to see Leo lead Mikey into THEIR room! "What the...."

Bounding the stairs he sprang the door open wide with rage ready to trounce the cheating turtles, but the sight within the walls of his room made the heat of rage pool into his lower shell. Donnie tied up in the neon orange rope sitting on Leo meditation mat and Leo bound to the pipes overhead with the red leather cuffs he'd given him for their last anniversary. Mikey stood stunned beside his oldest brother as both males spoke husked and seductive toward them. 

"Tell us what is Master's Wish?"


	2. Who's the Master Now

"Tell us what is Master's wish?" The question was loaded in so many ways. Mikey didn't know to either untie his mate and run for the hills, or tackle the bound terrapin taking all control and throwing it out the window. "D-Donnie..." it was all he could do to keep himself solid in his spot. 

Donnie looked up at his mate flushed bright crimson from the embarrassing posture he was now displaying. As Leo had tied him up his body began to tremble as the silk cords caressed his skin, imagining it had been Michelangelo winding the tendrils of rope through his legs and stroking his tail as the knots where complete. The stimulation Leo had granted during the entire scene made him ache with want, apparently he hadn't been the only one.

Leo hung from the pipes along Raph's walls, it was one of his mates favorite places to reach the high of their passions. Something about the scraping sound if his shell on the rough bricks gave the hot headed lover an euphoria of blinding heat as the steady vibrations it caused through his body made for pleasure he couldn't describe in words alone. Preparing his younger brother for Mikey had only served to excite his imagination, the thought of binding his fire brand lover in such a manner as he churred and whimpered as Donnie had made his own shell uncomfortably tight. Binding himself to the pipes with the rough leather cuffs kept him from possibly giving into the natural desire to control the lesser male. The sight of his own lover obviously taken aback by his little plan only made the rising heat inside his shell spill over. The dishonorable state he was left made no difference in the company of his brothers, all he saw was the burning amber eyes of the one he loved. "Raph" his voice all but gone he pleaded to be given sweet release by his mate.

"Damn, wha...Leo...Damn" unable to clear his mind from the pure scent of want and need in his own room Raph wasted no time crossing the floor to seize his needy lover in a passionate kiss. The throaty groan beneath moist lips set his heart thundering in his chest. Forgetting his younger brothers the red clad protector hoisted his leader's frame to rest upon his hips grinding into the needy flesh he had exposed. Gasping from the reprieve of their kiss he wasted no time in claiming the depths of his partner's body. Encased by an inferno of muscles and waves of flooding need he could not restrain his body from it's reaction to familiar territory. 

"Agnh R-Raph, the..the others...Slow AH!" His body was on fire, every movement only stoked the flames more. Raph was in full force burning everything he could give, his very soul was incinerating in the burning desires of his mate. He would loose control of his very core to this fire unable and unwilling to even attempt to quell it's heat. This was not his purpose tonight however, but he couldn't stop. The sound came freely from his mouth the reaction from his being however unwanted would not listen to the commands of his mind. This is what it meant to truly be wanted and loved by their hot headed brother who's mask was as crimson as his passions. This is why, though Raph wasn't the most gentle lover, he loved being with him above all else in the world. Above duty, honor, and even family; he fell from that perfect grace the day he dared to reach into the fire of love his mate had offered. 

"Raph..." The sound of his name never was so sweet until spoken by the timid voice of his perfect leader. The perfect soldier to follow into combat, the perfect brother to love and protect, and now his perfect lover to embrace and devour. He never intended to be so rough and commanding with Leo, but when he first took the lead in their embrace the fearless leader's mask melted. Beneath his heat it revealed a side to the blue banded ninja that no one ever knew. Fear, insecurity, and most surprisingly loneliness; for so long he had hid this darkness in his heart. These marks of shame and meekness revealed in one night of his love. Something no one would ever know until they could earn such an honor in his heart. He would burn this darkness away and finally set his leader free, hidden behind the flames of his love was the desire to give his partner the world. A world they only dreamed of as kids, with his arms, his strength, he would give it all to Leo...only   
"Leo..." 

Gawking at the raw emotions etched on his oldest sibling Mikey could bare it no longer. Racing to his mate his hands teased and caressed every inch of the olive skin. His mouth exploring every nook and crevice he could. Feeling Donnie tremble under the attention made his mind fog over with need, never before had his mate looked to appetizing. He needed to feel the core of this new sensation, find just how far he could go before the timid lover could handle no more. "Donnie...can I..?" through the scent of the submissive male and the sounds of the other couplings he could barely make a whispered request.

"D..don't ask Mikey..." His breath caught in his lungs as the air around him seemed to disappear. A hurricane of emotions surrounded his senses, the feel of Mikey's hands searching for more and more reactions never before known sent his mind into a tundra of euphoric winds, the sounds emitting from his mate's throat made the fever of lust spike to new levels. The usual gentle experiences up until now, though enjoyable, were dwarfed compared to the onslaught of Mikey's passion. Fearful yet excited, timid yet yearning, the conflicting storms raging within his body would not calm; every movement made for something more. Not even needing preparation or tender care from his mate made the wind breaking pace terrifyingly exciting, his heart threatened to give out with each powerful movement from his lover. There was no reprieve, no whispers, nothing was like it ever had been before and he loved it. 

"Don, ah Donnie I...I want more of you." He mid was grounded to that one thought, Donnie had planted the seed and now in was growing out of control. He was carried here with the promise of something new, something he would find more enjoyable than his favorite pass time...Leo was the perfect river to deliver his wondering soul here. The calm waters that are never suspected to give way to rapids brought him here to this moment. Buried deep in the garden of lust from his mate the surging need to blow away the reservations hidden beneath the calls for more. He could feel the tremors riding through the olive body, the pleasure was beyond what either could have imagined, but still he feared the unknown. The torrent of raw moment made both tremble as they called above the storm to one another. So much heat surrounded the room, the scents of sin clouded their senses, and more than anything all felt the elements in motion around them raging in a battle to reach the limits. 

"R-A-P-H!" the blazing phoenix of passion forced his finish in one burning motion scorching his loins with a white fire that even he would never tame.

"LEEEOOO" the graceful roar from the inner river flooded his mind calling forth an eruption the flowed too fervently to withstand. Spent with no strength all he could do was cling to his melting lover as they were carried away by the tides of love.

"Mi-Key" Swept away by the call of breath from such a forceful lover he could not stand the gale further. Being blown away into completion was both frightening and blissful, the scent of his mate carried by the winds of his care he slipped away into the blinding winds of which he would never escape. 

"Donnie..." At last the root had taken hold and he could fight no more, the ever strong vines of his mate pulled him into relieving ecstasy. The blossom of his desires wrapping the perfume of warmth sent his body into such a relaxed state he couldn't even gather the energy to make a quip of the situation. 

Four lovers lay spent and raw from the experience of a lifetime, as reason returned the two captives were set free to fall into the soft embraces of their mates. The air cleared as night arose in the outer world, the two pairs laughed reliving the moment only just past. 

Michelangelo of course was the first to break the lulling silence. "I really enjoyed that Donnie, but you didn't have to force yourself to do something crazy. I love you just the way you are." Placing a chaste kiss upon the soft lips of olive he purred as a smile answered him. 

Melting once more into the soft breeze of his mate's love Donnie churred in response to his lover's words. "It's ok Mikey, I wanted to. I know you're so energetic and full of life I wanted to find something to enjoy that in this part of our relationship too." 

"Ya bunch of saps." Growling from the disturbed moment Raph cuddled the refreshing shell of his leader closer trying to recapture the lost peace. "But..Leo ya don't have ta do the kinky stuff if ya don't wanna. I can be gentle and sweet too ya know."

As if to prove his point the smooth warmth glided over his arms and shoulders as his rough lover caressed his skin as if he were the most delicate possession. "It's alright Raph, you know I like it a little rougher than most. You're the best match I could have for these little...quirks of mine." Giving his heated mate a worthy kiss they both laughed enjoying the jovial jeers from their younger company.

Looking at the scene in the afterglow of such a scheme one could not help but wonder...  
Who's the Master Now?


End file.
